


You Should Let Me Love You

by celestial_49



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/M, First Kiss, Hotel, Mission Impossible, fight, kiss, relationship, revised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_49/pseuds/celestial_49
Summary: The unique relationship of Ethan and Ilsa, they get into a fight but things  change slowly





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first fanfiction together and it’s about the deleted scenes from MI:6 so this is revised.

“If you care about him, you should walk away.” says Luther.  
“I can’t do that.” Ilsa replied while shaking her head, looking dismal. She couldn’t leave Ethan even if she didn’t care.  
Ethan had walked in making Ilsa turn around to face him. “I’m coming with you” Ilsa said  
Ethan looked deep into her ocean, blue eyes and replied “I know”. Excitement grew within him but he then remembered that Ilsa wanted to kill lane.

“But what about lane?” Ethan asked.

  
Luther had a gut feeling that something was going to arise and excused himself from the situation “I’m going to go meet Benji at the hotel, he’s probably lost!” Luther says trying to lighten the mood. But he failed, Ilsa and Ethan continued to give off a negative vibe.

  
“Ilsa I said what about lane?”. Ethan sternly asked.

  
“Ethan you know-“

  
“No Ilsa, I don’t know.” He said cutting her off and slightly shaking his head. “I can’t let you kill lane, you know I can’t”.

  
“Ethan if you would just hear me out, I need lane because-“

  
“Ilsa, I am not letting you get to him!” cutting off Ilsa for the second time.

Ilsa felt fury rushing throughout her body. Her blood was starting to boil, he was not hearing out what she had to say which made her snap at him. She threw a punch right in his jaw making it crack! Ethan fell back holding his face because of the force of the punch. He was shocked. He was shocked about the fact that she actually hit him and also shocked about how much that punch hurt!

“No matter how much you hit me, you are not getting to lane”. Said Ethan whilst holding his jaw. Ilsa tried to punch him again but Ethan blocked it and tried to control her. She wasn’t giving up without a fight!

“Ilsa stop!” He says trying to control her. He wraps his arms around her and pushed her up against the wall.

“Ilsa just stop please”. Ilsa finally settles.  “Look Ilsa, I can’t let you kill lane but we can stop him”.

“Ethan I need lane, I need him so I can go back home, you know I am as big as a threat as he is.”

Ethan’s lost for words does not know what to say. Ilsa is slowly starting to grow impatient and tried to escape from his grip but Ethan realises what she’s trying to do and slams her back against the wall and held her in place. It hurt Ilsa, it really did but she managed to breathe out the pain. They looked into eachothers eyes. Ilsa looking down at Ethan’s pink moist lips and look back into his beautiful green eyes. She honestly didn’t know which was the better sight.

“Ilsa I-“ Ilsa suddenly kisses him on the lips, silencing him. He try’s to returns the kiss but Ilsa breaks it quickly. She had been wanting to do that for a while, but it just never seemed like the right time until now.

They stared deeply into each other’s eyes as if they wanted to repeat it.  
“I’m sorry Ilsa but we can’t kill him” Telling her calmly.

Ilsa sighed. “I know you don’t want me to go after him, but it’s how I can come home.” Ethan looked in a way that he understood

Ethan let go of her, they both went to sit at the table. Ethan’s phone rang. “Ethan be on your way to the hotel, there’s only a few available rooms left.” said Benji.

“Alright we’re coming.” he replied.

Ethan came towards Ilsa as she was looking through Kashmir on the device. He held Ilsa’s hand that was resting on her lap, “C’mon” Ethan said signaling Ilsa to pack up the stuff and head to the car.

Halfway to the hotel at a stoplight, Ilsa looked slightly perturbed . “What’s wrong?” Ethan said in concern.

  
“I’m sorry for punching you.” Looking at him in an unsettle way

“It’s fine I-“

  
“No it’s not, I truly am sorry” While holding his hand.

“It’s fine, I’m okay” Ethan said

There was quite a lot of traffic to get to the hotel, it took them about half an hour, half an hour of awkward silence, even though Ilsa had apologised for punching him earlier. She felt bad, guilty, she really did! She just wanted to hug him tight forever and never let go however, she stayed professional.

Finally they arrived at the hotel. “Guys what took you so long?!” Asked Benji.

  
“Sorry there was traffic.” Replied Ethan.

He turned and looked at Ilsa but she just looked ahead at Benji. He was hoping she’d give him at least some eye contact.

  
“So because you guys were so late, we only have two rooms left! Who wants to share with who?” Asked Luther.

  
“Luther I think it’s best me and you share a room and we leave Ethan and Ilsa to share a room. Only if your alright with that Ilsa?” Said Benji taking control of the situation.

“Yeah, sure whatever. I don’t really mind.” Says Ilsa looking at the ground.

  
“Okay good.” Replied Benji. Luther and Benji didn’t know that Ilsa and Ethan a had little brawl in the garage after they had left, but they certainly felt some incredibly strong tension between them.

All four of them made there way up to the hotel room, the rooms were next to eachother. Ilsa opened the door and walked straight into the bathroom, not saying a word to Ethan the whole time. Ethan was slightly confused as to why Ilsa was behaving like this, he was trying to think about what he had done wrong. Finally Ilsa came out of the bathroom and said

“Ethan I’m going to have a quick shower and then I’m going to go to sleep, I’m exhausted!”

  
“Okay sure”. Replied Ethan.

10 mins later Ilsa finally came out of the shower and opened the door and had a towel wrapped around her. It was certainly a short towel, extremely revealing. She went towards the wardrobe to get her dressing robe and had her back towards Ethan. He was lying on the bed hence why she didn’t seem him.

“Erm Ilsa?” says Ethan.

  
“Oh Ethan I thought you had gone in Benji’s room!.” She said quickly running back into the bathroom.

Ethan giggled to himself quietly. He certainly didn’t mind the Ilsa in her towel yet he didn’t let that make him regret his decision. If Ilsa wanted him she’ll come to him, he didn’t want to rush or pressure her into any relationship.

“Ethan turn around or go in the other room! I need to get my underwear and my dressing gown!” Said Ilsa slightly embarrassed.

“I’ll close my eyes and go under the duvet.” Replied Ethan.

“Fine! No peeking!”.

Ilsa slowly comes out checking to make sure Ethan’s under the duvet and slowly opens the draw and gets her underwear and dressing robe then quickly runs back into the bathroom with her towel half falling down.

“Are you done?” Laughed Ethan.

“Yes you can open you eyes now”. Laughed Ilsa.

This minimised the tension between them now, they now felt more comfortable with each other. Ilsa stepped out of the bathroom with her dressing robe on. Ethan could tell she was wearing nothing but her underwear underneath.

She walked over to the other side of the bed and said” Ethan I’m really tired, I know it’s early but I’d like to go to sleep now.”

“Yeah sure- Ilsa I was thinking I should sleep on the floor.”

“If you want Ethan I honestly don’t mind.” Replied Ilsa.

“I’m just going to sleep on the floor, you said you needed your rest.” Stated Ethan.

He got a spare blanket and pillow and made his sleeping place and lay down. He placed it next to the main double bed so he could watch tv. Ilsa got into bed and tried to fall asleep. She kept tossing a turning, Ethan could hear her and knew she couldn’t sleep.

“Ilsa are you okay?” Asked Ethan.

“Yeah I’m just finding a comfortable position.” Said Ilsa as she fixed her pillow.

Deep down she felt bad for Ethan sleeping on the floor, she knew he was going to get a stiff neck or a bad back. After an hour had past Ilsa still hadn’t fallen asleep, she really did feel bad for making Ethan sleep on the floor. She slowly sat up

“pstt.... Ethan.... are you awake?” Whispered Ilsa.

“Hmm” Said ethan half asleep. “What’s wrong?”

“Ethan come sleep on the bed.”

“No Ilsa you need your rest and -.”

“No Ethan just come sleep on the bed now, I feel bad making you sleep on the floor.”

“Ilsa I’m fine honestly.”

“Ethan- I said come sleep on the bed” Ilsa said in a different tone of voice, more strict and demanding.

Ethan made his way to the bed half asleep and kept to his side of the bed. “Happy now?” Joked Ethan.

“Yeah!” Laughed Ilsa.

“Go to sleep now it’s late, we need to be up early in the morning!” Stated Ethan.

“I know I just can’t sleep!” Ilsa moaned.

Ethan wrappers his arm around Ilsa and said “goodnight Ilsa.”

She hugged him back but then went back to her side of the bed and went to sleep. His presence made her feel relaxed and comfortable. After a few minutes both of them drifted off to sleep ready for tomorrow’s early flight.


	2. Chapter 2

Ilsa has woken up from her sleep and saw that Ethan wasn’t in bed. She wondered where he was but she wasn’t concerned too much, Ilsa reaches over the side table to get her phone and check the time.

It was 8:37 AM, she yawned and rubbed her eyes..  
Ilsa was hungry so she quickly got dressed and right when she got to the door, it opened before she even touched the handle. It was Ethan, he was carrying a bag with food.

“Oh there you are!” Ilsa laughed.

  
“Hopefully I wasn’t gone too long, I got your favorite..meatballs.” Ethan dropped the bag on the table to take out her food and give it to her.

“Thanks, I was just about to head out to go get some food but here you are.” Ilsa said.

  
“Well luckily I came just in time”  he said while eating his meatballs.

In the midst of that, they heard a knock. Ethan got up to check who it was..it was Benji and Luther. He opened the door for them

“Oh hey guys.” Ethan said allowing them to come inside.

“Hey Ethan.” Benji and Luther said and sat down on the table with them.

“What brings you guys here?” Ilsa said whilst finishing her food.

“So we’re only gonna fly to Kashmir halfway, and then we’ll have to drive the rest of the way.”Benji said.

“Alright that’s fine” Ethan said while nodding his head.”

“Anyways you guys good?” Luther questioned Ethan and Ilsa.

“What do you mean?” Ilsa said.

“The parking garage, are you guys fine since you were talking about Lane?

Ilsa sighed “Yeah.” and gave a blank look at Ethan.

“Alright just wondering.” Luther replied.

“We’ll let you guys get ready since its 9:10.”Benji said to them.

“Did you guys pack yet?” Ilsa said to Benji and Luther

“Not yet we’re going to now.”

“Okay we’ll see you at 9:45” Ethan said as Benji and Luther were heading for the door.

“See ya!” Benji replied. Ethan closed the door.

He grabbed his towel and head to the bathroom. “I’m taking a shower.” Ethan said whilst walking there”.

“Okay don’t be long!” Replied Ilsa. 

“I won’t”. Replied Ethan sarcastically. 

~~

 

10 mins later Ethan finally comes out of the shower clean and fresh. 

“What happened to don’t take long?” questioned Ilsa. 

“Sorry the shower was really refreshing.” 

” I was thinking the same thing last night, it’s really soothing!” 

“Yes it is.” Laughed Ethan. “Have you packed your stuff?” 

“Yeah I have, it’s all by the door.” Said Ilsa

They both grabbed their luggage and went to wait for Benji and Luther in the lobby. 

“What’s taking them so long?” Asked Ilsa growing impatient. 

“I honestly don’t know, let me ring them.” Answered Ethan. 

Ethan on the phone “Benji how long? Your getting us late. Our dear Ilsa is growing impatient, and we don’t want a miserable Ilsa on the plane now do we?” Joked Ethan. Ilsa gave him the dead eyes that screamed she was going to cut him.

“I know I know, sorry we will be down in a couple of minutes” said Benji

”Hurry we are going to get late for the flight”. Replied Ethan.

 5 mins later Benji and Luther finally came down and they checked out and went to the airport. 

“Just in time!” the ticket officer said.

”Thank god!” Said Ethan looking at benji and Luther. 

They got onto the plane and found there seats. There was two seats at the very back, isolated and another two at the front by another couple. 

“Me and Luther will sit at the front because we nearly got us late.” said Benji “It’s the least we could do.” 

“Yeah we can sit here you guys go ahead and sit in the back.” Added Luther.

”Are you sure guys?” Reassured Ethan.

“Yes, yes we’ll be fine!” Said Benji. 

Ilsa lead the way to the back and sat on the side next to the window and Ethan following her.

The air hostesses alerted them to put on their seatbelts and that also the flight was about to take off. 

“What’s wrong.” Asked Ilsa looking at Ethan. He looked slightly worried, scared even. Ilsa wondered whether he was scared of the plane ascending.

“Ethan are you okay?” 

Ethan turned and nodded his head. Ilsa knew he was slightly anxious about the plane taking off. She reached to hold his hand. 

“Why are your hands sweating?” Laughed Ilsa.  “Nothing going to happen don’t worry.” 

“Ilsa what if-“ 

“It won’t” she said cutting him off, she knew what he was going to say but they had to think positive. The plane started to take off and Ethan squeezed Ilsa’s hand. He squeezed it pretty hard. Ilsa wondered a man as brave as him who’s witnessed all kinds of things, was scared of a planes in the air.

Ilsa Laughed to herself. 

“What?” Asked Ethan. 

“No it’s nothing.” Ilsa said putting her finger on her lip to hide the fact that she was smiling. 

“No Ilsa tell me.” Ethan said as a smile grew on his face. 

“I just thought-“ she said as her smile grew bigger “A man as brave as you is scared when a plane is taking off.” She giggled. 

“Well you learn something knew everyday”. Laughed Tom.

“Urgh 5 hour flight.” Ilsa said whilst turning on the mini TVs on the seat in front of her.

She realised Ethan was still holding her hand.

”Erm Ethan you can let go of my hand now, the planes already taken off and well in the air.” 

“Ilsa- please.” 

“Fine.” Grinned Ilsa. She deep down didn’t want to let go of his hand but she thought he might get a stiff arm from staying in the same position for a while.

”Oh - my - God.” Said Ilsa.

“What?” asked Ethan with a little bit of worry.

“Ethan this movie is brilliant! Have you watched it?” Asked Ilsa.

Ethan sighed in relief thinking it was something actually serious. “Dear god Ilsa! What’s it called?” 

“Mr and Mrs Smith!” 

“I’ve heard of it but I’ve never had time to watch it.” Said Ethan 

“Well your going to watch it now.” Laughed Ilsa. 

After half an hour...

“Would the lovely couple like anything to drink?” Asked the air hostess.

“We’re not a-“

“Some apple juice would be nice, anything for you darling?” Said Ilsa cutting off Ethan. She looked at him in a way so he would carry on the act that they were a couple. 

“Erm- Yes i’d like some water please”. Replied Ethan. The air hostes gave there drinks “enjoy your flight!” and went to the next passenger.

”What was that about?” Laughed Ethan. 

“Well i’m not going to sit on a ridiculously long flight without having any fun.” Laughed Ilsa as she took a sip of her juice. “Anyway I bet it took you mind off the fact that we’re thousands of feet in the air flying!” She said making herself laugh.

”Ha ha you think your funny don’t you?” Ethan said sarcastically. 

“I think I’m quite hilarious”. Ilsa joked. She took another sip of her juice and looked at Ethan, his face wanted to make her laugh so bad but she tried to keep a still face trying not to spit the juice out of her mouth however little drops were dripping out .

“Ilsa your such a child!” Joked Ethan. 

That made Ilsa burst out laughing and her apple juice sprayed everywhere. She couldn’t stop laughing! Ethan looked at her trying to think what was possibly so funny. The intensity Ilsa was laughing at made Ethan chuckle but he rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water. 

They carried on watching the movie until one specific scene appeared. The couple were fighting with each other. The husband had the wife against the wall just like Ethan and Ilsa were in the garage! They both felt the tension as they were thinking the same thing. Tension was growing and growing even though they were still holding hands. Ethan quickly broke the awkwardness silence.

”Ilsa, I’m sorry.”

Ilsa looked at Ethan. “Why are you sorry for?” 

“Just the way I handled you in the garage and slammed you against that wall I just-.”

”No Ethan I’m the one who should be sorry!” She said as she put her hand on his cheek. “I lashed out on you and I shouldn’t have!” 

Ethan put his hand on top of her hand on his cheek. “Thank you for coming with me Ilsa.”

Ilsa slightly blushed, she looked at the ground and bit her lip. “No thank you Ethan for everything you’ve done for me.” She looked in his eyes and moved closer. “And thank you for trusting me Ethan.” She whispered looking at his lips whilst biting hers. She moved closer and closer to his lips as if she was about to kiss them. Just when their lips was about to make contact she stood up. “I need to go to the toilet, I’ll be right back.” 

Ethan was speechless. “Did Ilsa just try to seduce me?” He thought. He watched Ilsa strut to the toilet, as she opened the toilet door, she gave him a very seductive look before going in which made Ethan tingle. “Oh- my- god.” He whispered to himself. 

He drank some more water just to calm himself down and carried on watching the film. 

Ilsa came back from the toilet and sat in her seat. “Do you like it?” Asked Ilsa.

”Like what?.” Ethan replied.

”The film, do you like the film?” 

“Oh, erm it’s alright.” Claimed Ethan. 

Ilsa gave him a dead look in his eyes.

”No- actually- Ilsa it’s really good! I absolutely love it! Best film I’ve ever watched. He said quickly. 

Ilsa Laughed. “I think I might go to sleep Ethan.” 

“So your going to leave me bored for the rest of the flight?” Joked Ethan. 

“Alright alright I’ll try stay awake as much I can.” 

They both carried on watching the film, after 5 minutes Ethan could hear heavy breathing. He looked at Ilsa and she had already fell asleep. 

“So much for staying awake Ilsa.” Whispered Ethan. 

Her head was in an awkward position so when she’d wake up she’d have a stiff neck. He quietly whispered “Ilsa you can’t sleep like this your going to get a stiff neck.” 

There was no repsonse. He slowly picked up her head and try to put it in a comfortable position. She slightly woke up.

“Shh- Ilsa it’s okay go back to sleep.” He whispered as if she was a child.

She moved her head and rested it on Ethan’s shoulder and he put his arm around her hugging her tight. Ethan also suddenly started to feel sleep, he rested his head on Ilsa’s and slowly drifted off.

Benji and Luther both came to check up on them and have a conversation about what they were going to do at Kashmir. They stopped in there tracks because they saw the perfect couple sleeping peacefully with there arms wrapped around eachother. 

“We better not disturb them” whispered Luther. 

“Your right.” Replied Benji. 

“What a beautiful sight!” they both thought. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan and Ilsa dancing on the dance floor. Grinding up and down each other, in contact with eachother the whole time. Ilsa was wearing a short, black, laced dress with a v-neck, extremely revealing yet certainly seductive and beautiful. Ethan wearing a black shirt with white shorts matching Ilsa’s outfit. They were dancing like it was their last dance ever.

Shot after shot, the drunker they became. The more touchy they became. Ethan’s hands travelling up and down Ilsa’s perfect body and curves, Ilsa’s hands roaming Ethan’s chest and back. Ilsa soon touches his crotch area which makes Ethan’s groan slightly. The seductress in Ilsa had woken up. She bit her lip and kissed Ethan, she then pulled back as soon as he tried to kiss her back, seducing him even more. He was hungry for her, he had be longing for her. Ilsa took another shot whilst dancing to the music in the club, as she drank it Ethan appeared behind her and hugged her from the back. He started to place kisses on her nape. Ilsa ran her fingers through Ethan’s silken brown hair as his kisses grew more and more intense. He soon navigates his hand to her inner thighs rubbing them, Ilsa moans at the contact. Ethan then slowly works his way to Ilsas clit

“Ethan.” She whispered and groaned at the same time.

One finger lightly dragging up and down, he could feel her heat through her underwear. Ilsa slightly collapses at the contact.

”I want you Ilsa.” Ethan Whispers as he bit her earlobe. “I want you right now.”

Ilsa turns and faces Ethan, she places a kiss on Ethan’s lips, grabs his hand and started to take him somewhere. She made him follow her on the other side of the dance floor and slowly started to walk up the steps yet she still had a hold of his hand. They found an empty bedroom with a double bed. Ilsa pushes Ethan onto the bed and starts to kiss him passionately, the kiss grew more and more intense. She started to unbutton Ethan’s shirt without breaking the kiss. Ilsas eye lit up at the sight of Ethan’s toned body. Her eyes were the most intense, intimidating, sparkling blue Ethan had ever seen them. He got a hold of her hands and ran it down his defined abs, Ilsa raised her eyebrows and sexily big her lip. Ethan then started to slowly unzip her dress whilst gently kissing her back. She grabs a hold of Ethan’s hand and places it on her breast, he gently massages it as she climbs on him and covers him with kisses. Ilsa’s hand moves its way to Ethan’s crotch and feels the hardness. She then gets on her knees on the floor by the edge of the bed, and slowly starts to unzip Ethan’s shorts and pulls them down, she also grabs a hold of his boxers and eliminates them too. Ethan then picks up Ilsa and places her on her back flat on the bed. He starts to work his kisses up to her inner leg, kissing every place except for the one she wanted. 

“Ethan please.” She moans. 

Ethan looked up at Ilsa and saw how lustful she was.

“Finally.” He thought. It was a dream come true, nothing was going to get in the way of this now.

He then went back to kissing her inner thighs and then was about to make contact with her clit. He was high on her scent, he couldn’t wait any longer she-

 

“Ethan!” A distanced voice shouts. “Ethan!” It got louder and louder. “Ethan!” Benji shouts trying to wake Ethan up. 

“Ethan get up now!” 

Ethan opens his eyes and instantly looks at benji. He then realises that they were on the plane to Kashmir and that Ethan had a wet dream of Ilsa!

“What?!” Asked Ethan slightly furious. 

“We need to talk about what we’re going to do when we land at Kashmir.”

”Just give me 10 minutes and I promise we will talk about it.” Ethan replied. 

Benji walked off and Ethan looked down at his trousers, his crotch was hard from the dream. He tried to get up and go to the toilet without waking up Ilsa, however she was using his arm as a pillow. Ethan tried to find a way to stand up.

“How long have we been asleep for?” Ilsa asked whilst rubbing her eyes. She had just woken up at the worst possible time for Ethan.

Ethan trying to cover his boner replies “A while.” 

Ilsa noticed something odd about Ethan, she looked at where his hands were and they were trying to cover his crotch. She then looked up at Ethan and read him like a book. She bites her lip trying to stop herself from laughing. 

“Ethan quickly go to the toilet, I need to go aswell.” She said quickly with a smile. 

“Are you sure?” Asked Ethan.

”Yes I’m sure your desperate.” She said as she looked at his crotch area. 

Ethan thought he made a escape without Ilsa knowing about the situation but little did he know she read him like a book but she had no idea what had caused it to happen. 

Ethan stood up and walked uncomfortably but as normal as he could to the bathroom, he felt Ilsa’s eyes piercing him from behind. 

He opened the bathroom door and locked it as fast as he could. He turned on the tap and splashed cold on his face to make him snap out of the hardness and it also felt cooling because Ilsa has definitely intimidated him in their awkward conversation. 

Ethan had been in the bathroom for about a good ten minutes and Ilsa was starting to wonder what was taking him this long, she thought he would of got rid of his boner by now. 

She got up from her seat and went up to the toilet and knocked on the door. 

“Ethan are you alright?” She asked through the door.

”Erm yes I’m done now hang on, I’ll be right out.” Ethan stuttered. 

She waited for 2 minutes and then Ethan finally came out. 

“Are you okay?” She asked grabbing a hold of his arm. 

Even her touch made Ethan’s heart skip a beat.

”Erm- yeah I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?.” Ethan replied nervously. 

Ilsa bit her lip and raised her eyebrow. “If you say so.” 

Ethan smiled uncomfortably and went back to his seat and sighed in relief. He drank some water and calmed himself down, his heart was beating through his chest.

Soon after Ilsa came out of the toilet and touched his knee whilst getting to her seat. Even the slightest, sexiest touch or movement that Ilsa unintentionally did made Ethan think about his dream. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Ethan thought.

“Ethan, Oh my god I had a really good dream.” 

From that point on Ethan re- thought about his dream, Ilsas voice fading away. He remembered touching Ilsas clit, and how close he was to enjoy Ilsa. 

“Ethan, are you even listening to me?” 

“Ethan?!”

”Hellooo!?” 

“Ethan!”

Ethan snapped back into normality. “Erm yeah I was listening.” He really had no clue what Ilsa had said, and he was praying that she didn’t ask him to repeat it either. 

“Ethan I think we should go over the plan.” Said Ilsa.

“Yeah, I remember. When we get off the plane we’ll need a car.” replies Ethan.

Across from their seats, Ethan saw Benji looking back at them. Giving him a ‘thumbs up’ signal that they’ve gone over the plan. Ethan nods his head.

A few hours later...

The team has gotten off the plane and head to the nearest car rental.

During the drive, they were all curious to why they would have to go to medical camp. Realizing if the bomb goes off, it will spread and starve 1/3 of the world’s population.

When they arrived at the camp, Ethan reunited with Julia for a moment..later after that, they spotted walker. The team saw that Walker had the detonator.

“Ilsa, be careful.” Ethan had said and ran to get a grip of the rope attached to the helicopter Walker was in.

Ilsa has spotted Lane. She got into a brutal fight with him..once she got a grip of him she almost choked him to death whilst wondering what Ethan had said...”We can’t kill Lane.” Benji was going to die because he was hanged. She got up and released him Ethan had stopped the detonator, coming to the medical camp bruised. Ilsa had almost shared a kiss with him but he wasn’t in the best condition..

“How close were we?” Benji questioned.

“Usual.”

Ethan said “Usual?”

Ilsa Laughed.

“Please don’t make me laugh.” Ethan laughed

Ilsa kisses him on his forehead. “I’ll let you rest.”

Ethan smiles and holds her arms against him.

“Alright.” Ethan replied.

The team hasn’t done any missions after because of Ethan’s incident, it’s best if they let him heal and come back ready and prepared.

 

2 months after the incident..

Ethan and Ilsa went to go meet up with Sloan.. Ethan got much better after the break, he walked towards Sloan while she gave him a soft smile. “Glad you’re in a better condition.” said Sloan.

Ethan smiled “I know.”

Sloan smiled back.

“In a few weeks you are your team will need to continue your missions.” said Sloan “Ill see you soon.” Sloan said and walked off heading to her van Ilsa looked at Ethan, seeing him smile.

“I’m glad you joined the team.” Ethan said.

“Yeah, me too.” Ilsa slightly laughing and walked to their car, Ethan following her.

They got in, planning to head to Ethan’s house since Ilsa was fine with it. During the drive, Ilsa had slept making Ethan smile.

“Awh.” Ethan said.

Ethan didn’t want to disturb her so he just continued driving until they got home. As they arrived to his place, Ilsa woke up yawning. They got out of the car and head towards the front door. While Ethan was getting his keys, she lay her head on his shoulder.

“You still sleepy?” Ethan said.

While finally opening the door.

“Slightly.” Ilsa yawned.

They stepped inside his house and Ilsa went directly to the living room and sat on the sofa. Ethan following her and sat beside her, putting his arm around her. They turned on the T.V and Ilsa was searching through finding a movie to watch. They stumbled upon Venom Ilsa held his face and kissed him, later resting her head on his shoulder. Ethan looked down at her, admiring her beauty. When the movie ended, Ethan got up and went to the kitchen.

“You want anything to eat?”

“Hmm, strawberries and whipped cream?” Ilsa replied.

“Okay.” Ethan nodded.

Ethan sliced the strawberries and put them in 2 bowls, adding whipped cream after. He placed hers in front of her on the table and he sat next to her with his. Ilsa switched the T.V Ozark. Her favorite show. They sat in silence whilst watching, the show was very intense.

She turned her head to his. “I’ll get ready for bed.”

“Okay, I’ll join in a few.” replied Ethan whilst checking how much time is left for the episode they are watching.

Ilsa got up and head to the bathroom, admiring the luxurious style. She brushed her teeth whilst Ethan was finishing the rest of the episode,cleaning things up in the living room and kitchen. As she got done brushing her teeth she went to Ethan’s room and changed to one of Ethan’s shirts and her underwear. She layed down on his bed, so relaxed at how comfortable it was. He went to the bathroom just as she got out and brushed his teeth, Ethan went inside his bedroom to get a new shirt and pjs seeing Ilsa laying on his bed. “What?” she laughed.

“Nothing, I just love it when you wear my shirts.” Ethan laughed as he was still brushing his teeth.

Ilsa gave a cute smirk at him.

“Hurry the toothpaste!”

He ran to the bathroom because the toothpaste got everywhere on his mouth, From his bedroom, he could hear her laughing. He quickly finished up brushing his teeth and changed into a new set of clothes. Ethan entered his room and layed down on his side of the bed.

“Are you still awake?” He said facing her.

“Yeah..I got some shut-eye during the drive, I’m not really sleepy at the moment” she said.

“What’ll we do during these few weeks?” she questioned.

“I’ll plan something,maybe go somewhere. Just spend some time and enjoy the break.”

”Yeah, that sounds good.” Ilsa nodded.

Ilsa layed on his chest. Ethan held her close.They cuddled for an amount of time until they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan woke up early and saw Ilsa was still asleep. He gave her a morning kiss on her forehead and head to the kitchen.

He made scrambled eggs and set up the table. Making Ilsa tea, and for himself orange juice. Ethan got dressed into an “everyday” outfit. Luckily, by the time he was done dressed, Ilsa was awake.

Ethan came into the room and sat beside her, “Goodmorning, I made breakfast.”

“Thank you,what time is it?” she yawned while stretching.

“It’s 10:32.” he replied.

“I should get up then.” Ilsa stretched for the final time and head to the bathroom.

“Meet you at the table.” he said whilst Ilsa was entering the bathroom. She nodded.

Ilsa washed her face for a certain amount of time,she didn’t want to take too long in the bathroom because the food would probably get cold. Once she was done, she exited the bathroom and went straight to the dining table.

“Aww.” she said

“Yeah, I made scrambled eggs and tea for you.” he replied with a soft smile. She smiled back at him and sat down.

They both had their first bite.

“Lately you’ve been the one making and getting me food. It should be my turn soon.” Ilsa laughed.

“I know.” Ethan laughed with her.

“I’d usually be the one to wake up the earliest, so why not make you breakfast?” Ethan said whilst finishing up his scrambled eggs.

“True.” Ilsa got up and put her plate and cup in the sink.

Ethan did the followed right after her.

Ilsa went to living room and sat on the couch, with Ethan following her.

“So, what do you want to do?” Ilsa questioned.

“You wanna go swimming, theme park, or any places you have in mind?” he answered.

“Yeah i’ll go for a swim. Maybe tomorrow or the next day we could go to a theme park.” she replied.

“Alright, you wanna go now or later?”

“In half an hour I think is good.”

“Okay.”

To pass the thirty minutes, Ethan drove Ilsa to her place to pack her stuff and move in with Ethan.

As they got back, they both got changed into their swimsuits. Ilsa wearing a simple black bikini but this time, more design. Ethan wearing black trunks.

“Well, we’ve both decided to wear black today.” she laughed as they were heading towards Ethan’s backyard.

He gave her a smirk.

They set their towels on the seats and started putting sunblock on.

Ilsa managed to get it throughout her body besides some areas of her back.

She struggled rubbing it on.

“Here let me help.” Ethan said.

He moved towards her, her back facing him. He massaged the sunscreen on her back. She enjoyed the touch of his hands slowly caressing her. Which later ended and she wished could’ve lasted longer but it didn’t.

Ethan effortlessly puts on his sunscreen while Ilsa lays down and waits for hers to absorb throughout her skin for a bit. He soon joined her, laying down.

As some time passed they both dived in the water, laughing and splashing water at each other. Later meeting up at a certain spot. They stared deeply into each other’s eyes. Her blue eyes, gazing at his green eyes. The gap closed between them soon closed and they shared a kiss.

They both played a bit more for a while until they decided its best to go back in.

Ilsa took a shower first, following with Ethan.

She came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped in her hair and one around her body.

She sat down next to Ethan which he was in the living room on the couch

“Jesus, I’m starving.” she wined.

“You wanna go eat somewhere?” Ethan questioned her.

“Yeah, i’d like that.” she responded.

“Okay i’ll go take a shower.” he said.

Ethan’s shower was pretty quick, Ilsa was was done blow drying her hair by the time he got out of the shower.

Her hair was already in beautiful waves, she didn’t even need to do anything with it except blow dry it.

“That was quick.” she said.

“I didn’t want to take too long.” he replied.

“Yeah, I might die before we get there.” she laughed.

“You better not, or else I’ll die with you.” he replied making Ilsa smile and blush.

“That’s sweet.” She said.

He came towards her and gave her a kiss on her head.

“Right, let’s hurry and get dressed.” he said.

Ilsa dressed not too elegantly and no too basic. She put on her perfume which made her smell fragrant. Ethan loving the smell, since it spread throughout his room.

“Someone is smelling nice today.” Ethan pointed out.

“Oh so all the other days I smell bad?” She joked.

“Yes.” he laughed.

Ilsa lightly punched him just to get him back.

They made their way to the door and to Ethan’s car. Throughout the whole journey Ethan was eyeing up what Ilsa was wearing.

“She looks incredible!” Ethan thought.

As she strutted her way to Ethan’s car, Ethan politely opens the door for her.

“After you.” He said.

“Stop it!” Laughed Ilsa.

“Stop what?!” Joked Ethan.

She looked at him in the eyes, bit her lip but burst out laughing. These little moments were the best for them both, this is why they enjoyed each others company so much, just being with each others presence made them feel accomplished.

“So because you made breakfast, I think I’ll decide where we can eat.” Said Ilsa.

”Where shall we eat then?” Asked Ethan.

“The Ledbury!” Replied Ilsa excitedly. “I haven’t been there in ages, it brings me back so many memories! You’ll love it I promise.”

“If you say so.”

“Great!” Ilsa says with a smile on her face.

They finally arrived at The Ledbury in London, it was a fine, elegant restaurant.

“Well this is it!” Ilsa said excitedly. “I’m starving come on!”

They waited in line and then finally got a table.

”Finally.” Ethan sighed as he sat down.

The waiter came over to order their food. Once they had finished ordering Ilsa excused herself to go to the toilet.

She lightly touched herself up even though she didn’t need to, she was already perfect. She felt slightly self conscious in front of Ethan.

Whilst she was gone the food had arrived. She came back and saw the hot, delicious food. She also saw that Ethan hadn’t touched his meal.

”Why haven’t you started eating?” Asked Ilsa concerned. “Is the food not nice? Is it over done? Is this not what you ordered?”

“Ilsa chill out! I didn’t want to start eating without you.” Laughed Ethan.

“That’s very sweet of you.” Smiled Ilsa.

Ethan gave a bigger smile back. They both ate their food rather quickly as they were hungry from the activity during the day.

As Ethan took his last bite of his food Ilsa asked “Did you like it?”

“Ilsa- it was bloody delicious! I’m definitely coming here again!”

“What did I tell you? It’s the best isn’t it?!” She excitedly said.

”It certainly is!” He laughed.

“Desert?” The waiter asked as he came to collect the plates.

“No thank you, I’m rather full.” Replied Ethan.

”How about you madam?” Asked the waiter.

“I’ll have a vanilla sundae to share please.” She said as she looked at Ethan. “Your having some, I don’t care what you say!” She laughed.

“Fine.”

The waiter wrote down the order and went which gave Ethan and Ilsa some alone time.

“So...”. Vocalised Ilsa. “Any hobbies except saving the world?”

“Admiring you.” Ethan smirked.

Ilsa immediately blushed.

”Oh really? Never knew that was a hobby.” She said as she bit her lip and looked up, trying to avoid eye contact. However Ethan was staring right at her.

“Well it is.” He said in a seductive tone.

Ilsa leaned closer and whispered “And how do you do it.”

“How do I do what?” Ethan said trying to act dumb, he wanted to hear the words out of her mouth.

”How do you...admire me?” She seductively said whilst looking at his pink, moist lips.

Ethan tucked a strand of Ilsa’s hair behind her ear and looked deep into her ocean eyes.

Suddenly the waiter come and served their dessert which broke the intense moment. He placed the sundae on the table between them and then went back to the kitchen.

“Oh there’s only 1 spoon.” Ilsa pointed out.

“Oh well, honestly Ilsa I’m so full, I can’t eat anymore.” He laughed.

“Ethan your sharing with me.” She said demandingly.

She took a scoop from the top and looked at Ethan. She raised her eyebrows and nodded her head indicating that he should eat it. He gave up resisting and took a bite.

“Mhmm it’s actually really nice.” He stated.

“I told you.” Ilsa grinned. “I always have this when I come here.”

Ilsa then took a scoop for her self and licked the spoon clean, they shared a spoon, she licked it quite seductively which turned Ethan on slightly. He was craving for the next scoop, not only because the sundae was delicious but also that Ilsas mouth had been on the spoon and that she had licked it clean.

They both finished and enjoyed the dessert.

“I’ll get the bill.” Said Ilsa.

“No I’m going to pay.” Ethan objected.

”Ethan I’m going to pay and that’s that.”

“Not if I get there first.” Ethan said as he rushed out of his seat to the counter, Ilsa watched him and gave him her cold eyes.

He nodded his head to the side as he reached the counter indicating her to go to the car. She got the message and fiercely walked out of the restaurant and placed herself in the car. She waited patiently for Ethan to pay. He finally reached the car and they started their journey home.

Ilsa and Ethan had not spoke at all in the car.

“What’s wrong?” Ethan Asked.

“Nothing.” Ilsa snapped.

“Oh okay”. Ethan added.

There was a pause.

“Ethan you should have let my bloody pay!” Ilsa said suddenly.

“Oh god Ilsa! Is this why your in a mood?” Ethan questioned.

“Ethan you know I wanted to treat you, you have been making me breakfast every morning! It was the least I could do.”

“Okay I’m sorry next time I’ll let you pay.” Ethan said and grinned at the same time.

In the corner of her eye she saw him smiling.

”It’s not bloody funny Ethan.” She snapped.

“Your right it’s not.” He said trying to pull and straight face.

They then finally reached home and Ilsa stormed through the door and straight upstairs.

“Ilsa come on-”

He had no reply.

Ethan followed her to the bedroom. He treaded on something, he looked down and saw her jacket on the floor. He then saw her dress, her bra and finally her underwear. They all lead to the bathroom.

“Ilsa must be having a shower.” He thought.

He lay on the bed watching tv waiting for her to come out.

Finally she came out butt naked. Ethan paused for a moment, he glanced at the back of her admiring the sight.

”Sorry I forgot the towel.” She said not lookinggiving him the slightest of looks. “Don’t act like you haven’t seen anything like this before.” She added and smiled still not giving him any eye contact.

“I-” Ethan stuttered as Ilsa walked back into the bathroom.

A couple minutes later Ilsa came out in one of Ethan’s over sized t-shirts and nothing but her underwear underneath.

“Are you not going to take a shower?” She asked as she took the towel off her hair.

”No I am, I was waiting for you to come out.” He replied.

“Well how do you know I wasn’t waiting for you to come in?” She added whilst adding some hair serum in her hair.

“I just-” Ethan stuttered again.

“Just go hurry take a shower, I don’t want to fall asleep and then you waking me up trying to get into bed.” Ilsa said.

“Fine.”

10 minutes later Ethan came out of the bathroom, butt naked too.

He copied Ilsa and went to reach for his towel whilst avoiding eye contact.

Ilsa was shocked. Not only because he had no clothes on but also his body figure was perfect and also the size of his arse and front.

Ethan also saw Ilsa eyeing him up in the corner of his eye.

“Oh please, don’t act like you haven’t seen anything like this before.” He grinned, whilst walking into the bathroom.

Ilsa Laughed.

He then came out dressed with noting but his boxers on. Pure, white, Calvin Klein boxers. Ilsa’s favourite however Ethan didn’t know this. His crotch was very visible through his boxers. Ilsa glanced at it for a second, she was impressed.

His defined abs were also on show, each and every single one blessed Ilsa’s eyes.

Ethan crawled into bed and covered himself with the duvet.

There was a moment of silence-

“Ethan?” Ilsa’s asked.

“Yes?” Ethan replied.

“Can I ask you something?”

”Sure.” Ethan answered.

”On the plane to Kashmir you woke up with a... well...you know...a...boner.” She stated. “Am I wrong?” She asked.

Ethan was shocked about how she knew about this, and that she even had the courage to ask.

“Yes... I did.” He answered truthfully, he already knew what the next question was going to be.

”What made it happen?” She bravely asked.

“Erm- well- basically.” Ethan stalled.

“A dream?” She asked.

”Possibly.”

“About me?” She added.

“What?... No... well...yes about you.” He truthfully answered. It just blurted out, he couldn’t help it.

“Wow.” She laughed. “I always secretly knew it.”

“Really?” He Asked.

”Yeah.” She added whilst nodding her head.

They both became slightly frisky.

“What happened in the dream.” She asked with courage whilst biting her bottom lip.

Ethan obviously saw this and turned him on.

“Well me and you were dancing at a party and we sort of got really...erm...drunk-”

“Was my dancing good?” Ilsa interupted.

“Erm...it was actually pretty impressive and it was very touchy.”

“Just like in real life.” She boasted. “Carry on.”

“So we got really drunk and you sort of grabbed my hand like this.” Ethan grabbed her wrist just like in his dream. “And you lead me upstairs and then you know, we did it.”

“Was it good? Did you enjoy me?” She laughed.

“Well as soon as we were about to do it, Benji woke me up.”

“That’s a shame isn’t it.” She smirked.

“Yeah it was.” He smiled as he looked at her.

Ilsa cleared her throat, she went to reach for her water on the side table because the conversation was pretty intense.

She felt a hand on her lower back, she turned and saw Ethan smiling at her, exploring her ocean, blue eyes.

“Do you want me to show you what I did to you?” Ethan rhetorically asked as he closed on her lips.

He embraced them once and pulled out slightly, asking for reassurance to go in again. However Ilsa pulled Ethan towards her and they kissed intensely, passionately.

Ethan fiercely made his way down to her nape.Ilsa enjoying every second of it. She moaned Ethan’s name is his ear as his mouth explored her chest. Her finger ran wild on Ethan’s back surely leaving scratch marks.

Ethan removed Ilsa’s t-shirt exposing her breast and her toned body. He then slowly reached for her underwear and slid them down her legs.

She lay flat on the bed and Ethan stood up admiring at her from above.

“Well what are you waiting for?” She seductively whispered whilst biting her finger and then slowly dragged it down her lip.

Ethan in no time removed his boxers. Ilsa looked at his crotch. “I can work with that.” She laughed.

“You sure?.” He grinned.

Ilsa used her legs and pulled him closer. Her hard nipples scraping against his bare chest as he embraced her lips. Their hands explored each others bodies. Ilsa’s fingers running through Ethan’s silky hair as he made his way to her breasts. Caressing her hard nipples. He travelled further down to her lower stomach, flooding it with kisses as he massages her breast.

Kissing her inner thighs, working his way up tothe outside of her cilt. Kissing every place except where she wanted.

“Ethan please.” She moaned as she raises her hips up into his face, directing him.

Ilsa could feel his warm breath on her clit. Eyes in contact with eachother , he dragged his tongue slowly between her folds. She whimpered and bucked up at the contact and he placed his hands on her hips, gently holding her down. He continued the motion twice before he sucked on her clit, making her moan. He enjoyed how wet she was, groaning at the scent of her cilt, the vibrations made her squirm on the bed slightly.

One hand grasping his hair and the other on the edge of the bed. He continued to enjoy her cilt until Ilsa pulled him up and kissed him fiercely, tasting herself on his lips.

She grabbed a hold of his hard crotch, eyes in contact with Ethan’s the whole time. She gently started to pump his hard with a her hand which was tightly gripped, gradually gaining speed. She then trailed her tounge up the side of his cock leaving a wet trail, still having eye contact but not for long. As Ethan’s hard entered her mouth, Ethan dropped his head back, groaning on how good it felt. He placed his hand on Ilsa’s head as she bobbed up and down. If Ethan haven't been controlling himself, the sight itself would make him come so hard. As he opened his eyes again he saw Ilsa trailing her tongue on him and immediately took the whole of him and suck hard without loosing eye contact from him.

Ethan suddenly pulls Ilsa up and kisses her.

”Don’t....you like....what I was....doing?” She said punctuating every point with a kiss on his lips.

“Shut up.” He laughed.

Ilsa laid flat on the bed with her legs wide open looking up at Ethan, waiting for him to enter. He aligned himself to her opening slowly teasing her by bucking the head of his cock on her entrance.

“Ethan...please....go.” Ilsa moaned trying her best to put some words together.

He entered her passionately causing for Ilsa to scream his name. He pounded on her making her whimper, scream and leave scratch marks on his back alternately and him groan from the heat and wetness radiated from her. It took a minute for this rhythm to lose control, run wild and Ilsa immediately took his nape to kiss him

“I'm going to come Ethan, please make me come” Ilsa said whimpering.

Ethan took last few strokes and finishing it with a lustful one, they came together both chanting each other's names in each others ears.

Ethan rolled over to the side of Ilsa.

”Why did we wait so to do this?” Ethan asked.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” She laughed. “It was certainly worth the bloody wait.”

Ethan turned to the side and looked at Ilsa. He took her in his arms and Ilsa used his chest aspillow. He got his hand and gently rubbed Ilsa’s forehead, they both drifted off with each others heat embracing eachother.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
